Storm Wolf
(Article written by Storm Wolf) Storm Wolf was a roleplayer on FLAB 3. He was on for many months before leaving around March 2015, returning briefly in April, only to leave again for good. His reasons for his leave included the absence of the wasps (his enemies), the decrease in roleplayers in general, his depression, the divorce of his family, and his lack of technology as he was stupid enough to leave his tablet at his grandparents' house. Aliases - storm wolf - ♦ʘ§ρℜξ¥ω₰ŋ₢♦ (ospreywing) - ◇τε₥ρεsταs◇ (tempestas) - He was called Storm or Temp by others. Personality Storm usually tried to be a good person. He was nice enough to people (ex. staying with Grace after she cheated on him multiple times) and was forgiving (ex. all the times Ace attacked him). Sometimes, though, he got angry and lost his temper, which caused him to act like a jerk on occasion. He was also very stubborn. Storm liked to think he was brave, but really he could be somewhat cowardly, as he tended to lose battles with his main enemies, the wasps, due to their advantage of leeches against him. He could be overly protective of Grace, which probably annoyed her. Friends - Grace (Aubrey) (gf) - Ace Bandit - houndini - Emily (sometimes?) - Nightfeather Enemies - The wasps, primarily vespula and maculifrons - Ace Bandit, for a short amount of time - Some betta of whom he forgot the name but kept attacking houndini Appearance ''' At first he was simply a gray wolf (as his name suggested). He learned how to shapeshift into a human. As a human he had brownish-reddish hair and brown eyes. When he became Ospreywing his primary form was a pale gray cat with dark flecks, blue eyes, and a dark muzzle, dark paws, and a dark tailtip. By the time hhe was tempestas his primary forms were cat, human, wolf, and sloth, in that order. After his temporary disappearance his only form was a black cat with blue eyes. The bird he used was usually a starling, though on very rare occasions he was a robin. '''History Storm Wolf was very new to FLAB3 when he started roleplaying. He didn't even know how to make a nest. He was better at pooing on people than anything else, but after he started roleplaying he lost that talent, as he never practiced it. He was wandering aimlessly around hillscape 5 when a bird he didn't recognize showed up. This was Grace, and she was roleplaying as if she had been wounded. Storm did his best to fix her wound up, playing along with this roleplay. It didn't take him long to be completely obsessed with roleplaying on FLAB3, especially with Grace, Scorp, FinnTheHuman, and X. He had to leave for a little while due to his tablet breaking, and when he returned he met the wasps. He was friendly with them at first, until he heard they had supposedly killed Grace. Upon learning that he was Grace's friend, Maculifrons and another wasp attacked him, ultimately winning by draining his blood with leeches, his fear and weakness. They continued to harass him for a long time before he found Grace again, who had come back to life. From then on they were enemies, maculifrons and vespula being the worst, as they seemed to take pleasure in hurting him. He later met ace bandit, who scared him at first by constantly attacking him, and because he was a dragon and Storm was a cat, the latter usually lost. Storm hated him at first, and said some mean things, later apologizing. The two eventually became friends. He started dating Grace after a long time. Ace expressed interest in him, but Storm refused. Multiple times Storm had the chance to kill some of the wasps, but didn't, for multiple reasons. They all died off anyway. Vespula's death was particularly satisfying, as she died after falling into one of her leech tanks. The others mostly died of old age - after all, they were only wasps. Storm was friendly with the next generation of wasps along with most of the bettas, however at first he neglected his pet betta houndini since vesp had giving him to him. Later after houndini saved him by eating all the infusorians in his water source, he started taking better care of and protecting houndini and his children. Trivia - he often used Swedish words to say things such as sorry, yes, no, goodbye, etc. - His brother Yuki also played FLAB3, but only for a very sort time period. - He comes from Florida. OMG TEMP IS THAT YOU? ~Alphaundercat aka under aka auc Yes, it is. Sup. Nothing much.... i might have to go from the wiki for a few weeks... BUT I AM SO HAPPY YOU ARE ON! ~Alphaundercat aka under aka auc Nice to see you too =P